


Listen All Y'all This Is Sabotage

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Police, life was better in the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not the fashion police, they're just the height of mid-1980s' fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen All Y'all This Is Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/gifts).



Pooch's favorite speedboat was a drug seizure special - all sleek and fast and ridiculous.

Detective al Fadhil thought it was ridiculous how many speedboat chases there were, but she was new to Miami, and spending most of her time undercover trying to infiltrate Max's operation.

When she wasn't dodging the Captain. Clay might've been the best captain on the force, but he did have a problem with the ladies from time to time.

But, really, it was all about Cougar and Jensen. With Cougar's snappy suits and Jensen's lack of socks, they were the stylish motherfuckers in all of Miami.


End file.
